I Wanna Be Yours
by supkari
Summary: It's been weeks since the lakewood 5 have survived another attack from the deranged killer. Noah is happily with Zoe, Brooke is with Stavo. Now on the other hand Kieran and Emma have broken up, going on 2 months now. Audrey survived the killers tactics to get her friends to turn on her. But in the end they all trusted her even more once she told them everything.


Since the start of all this craziness with the killer, Audrey and Emma had a falling out with each other when Emma chose popularity. Then that all changed when Nina posted that video of Audrey and Rachel making out in the car. Things become more difficult when Emma told Audrey that she was there on that night. This made Audrey think long and hard. Because no matter what Audrey said or did, she couldn't stay mad at Emma. Not after finding out that Audrey had feelings for Emma.

It's 8:30p.m. Emma is in her room on her laptop with some music playing on her laptop. Her cell phone rings, she answers it.

"Hey Audrey."

"Hey Emma, is it alright if I could come in?" Audrey sounding nervous.

"Audrey are you okay?" Emma sounded worried.

"I'm fine, can I just come up please?"

"Sure." Emma sounded cheerful.

"Cool thanks, see ya in a bit."

"Okay." Emma smiling.

Emma hangs up her cellphone and not long after that she hears the doorbell. Emma get's up from her bed and heads downstairs and opens the door. Audrey greets her with a smile followed by a hug.

"I've missed you Em." Audrey smiling in the hug.

"I missed you too." Emma smiled, after what seemed like forever they let go of each other.

Audrey looks around and noticed Maggie wasn't home

"Where's your mom?"

"Oh you know, another late shift at work."

"So what brings you by, Audrey?" Emma looking directly at Audrey.

Audrey looked away, Emma noticed.

"Audrey? Is everything okay?"

Audrey tried to be calm and not let it show. "I'm fine Em."

Emma had a puzzling look that Audrey noticed.

"Alright, well do you want to come up to my room?"

"Yeah." Audrey answered right away.

Audrey followed Emma up the stairs and into her bedroom, she heard her music playlist playing in the background. She also took in the room as she remembered the last time she was here.

"I decided to keep it this way, it didn't feel right changing it when I lost you all those years ago." Emma looked away from Audrey.

Audrey noticed and said, "Em, it's okay."

"I'm here now." Audrey took a few steps forward towards Emma, then stopped.

"Audrey."

"Yeah."

"Why are you here?" Emma looked at her.

"I wanted to hang out Emma." Audrey looking playful and trying to divert Emma from seeing right through her, it didn't work.

"Auudrey?"

"Okay, I didn't come to hang." Audrey said trying so hard to look at Emma in the eyes, but she was too nervous to.

Audrey walked towards Emma's bed and sat there looking at the floor, Emma approached her and sat next to her.

"Audrey?" Emma looked at her searching for the answer.

Audrey slowly raised her head looking at Emma.

"Em, what do you think of me?"

"You are Audrey, you are smart, kind, an all around badass, and...you are beautiful." Emma said smiling at her.

Audrey stared at Emma longer than a few seconds. She couldn't take her eyes off her now.

"What?" Emma said with a cheerful smile.

"You just...called me beautiful."

Emma giggling a little,"I did and I'll keep saying it. Audrey you are beautiful, beautiful beautiful, beauti…"

Emma was caught off guard as Audrey kissed her. It took Emma a few seconds to realize what was going on.

Audrey broke the kiss and looked away from Emma saying, "Em, I'm so so sorry I didn't mean too, You know what I better get going." Audrey got up from the bed and headed for the door when she felt a tug on her arm that held her in place.

Audrey turned around and saw Emma standing before her. She approached Audrey who was frozen on sight. Emma slowly leaned in and kissed Audrey in a sweet tender kiss. Not long after, Emma broke the kiss and looked at Audrey with admiration in her eyes.  
Audrey was in complete shock, she was not expecting this to happen.

"Em...I" Emma placed her in-text finger on Audrey's lips shushing her.

"Audrey...I know." Emma said with a smile

"How?" Audrey with a shocked look

"Audrey I've known you since we were kids, It's not that hard to know when you like someone." Emma started to giggle.  
"Then you know?" Audrey said

"Yes, you like me Audrey, but what you don't know is I like you too."

In the background on Emma's playlist the song I Wanna Be Yours By Arctic Monkey's starts playing. (start playing that song and read the rest of the fanfic with the song playing)

"Em..mmh" Emma crashed her lips with Audrey's cupping her face and kissing her.

Both broke the kiss needing air to breath. Emma started to unbutton Audrey's flannel shirt.

"Em...are you sure?" Audrey said looking at her.

"Audrey I've never been more sure about anything in my life, I've wasted so much time not being with you. I want this, I want us." Emma said still unbuttoning her shirt. Revealing Audrey in her purple bra.

Audrey kissed Emma with so much passion in between kisses Audrey took off Emma's long sleeve top revealing her black bra. They both proceeded towards the bed.

"Woah." Audrey says as she falls back on the bed, Emma starts to giggle.

Audrey slowly backs farther in the bed as Emma crawls slowly on the bed above Audrey getting closer to her and locking their lips together.

"God, Emma you are soo sexy." Audrey said as they broke the kiss with their lips lingering, craving to touch again.

Emma started giggling, she is inches from their lips meeting.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Emma locks her lips with Audrey's again.

Emma is on top of Audrey, she slowly moves from her lips to her neck, kissing every inch making her squirm underneath her. Emma's lips trail over Audrey's chest kissing her there for a few moments, before moving down towards her stomach. Audrey is aching and moaning as Emma has her, teasing her.

Emma kisses close to her belly button before moving her hands and unbuttoning Audrey's jeans. Emma slowly takes the zipper and zips it down. She slowly takes her pants off revealing Audrey's black panties.

"Em." Audrey said grasping the sides of the bed.

"Yeah." Emma said as she moved her lips and kissed over Audrey's panties getting closer and closer to her sweet spot.

Audrey is squirming to the point that she is begging Emma for it now. She can't handle it anymore.

Emma makes slow work of Audrey's panties as she slowly removes them, she then makes Audrey spread her legs as Emma slowly goes down on her.

Audrey is moaning and screaming to the point where she can't stop. Emma is slowly enjoying making Audrey squirm. Audrey is grasping Emma's bed sheets as she reaches peak.

"Oh, Emma!" Audrey screams out, she tries to catch her breath.

Emma emerges from below and crawls to Audrey, kissing her. Making Audrey taste herself on Emma's lips.

Audrey against Emma's lips, "My turn, Em." with a smirk.

Audrey flips them over with Emma on the bottom.

"You ready?" Audrey said

"Let's see what you got." said Emma with a smirk.

"Ooh you'll see." Audrey with a big smile on her face.

Audrey kisses Emma on the lips for a few good minutes before moving her lips to Emma's right ear. Audrey starts to nibble on it for a moment with slow kissing strokes. Audrey moves her lips down Emma's neck taking it in as she kisses it, slowly sucking on it, Emma starts to moan. Audrey's lips move down to Emma's chest kissing every inch of her. Emma is squirming beneath Audrey now. Audrey slowly places kisses down Emma's stomach before reaching Emma's pants. Audrey makes quick work of Emma's pants and takes them off revealing her red laced panties.

Audrey places kisses all over Emma's stomach, Audrey heads back up to Emma.

"There is just something you forgot to do, Em."

"Mmm, What's that Audrey?"

Audrey unstrapped Emma's bra, taking it off. Audrey stared for a moment at how perfect they were. She slowly places kisses on each of her breasts before sucking on them, making Emma moan so loud.

"Ooooh, Thaat's what you meaant!" Emma said as she took in this pleasure. After Audrey finished pleasuring her breasts, she decided to go down towards her stomach kissing it and inching closer and closer to her sweet spot, which Emma lets out a moan. Audrey slowly removes Emma's panties, she spreads Emma's legs open a little. Audrey gives Emma a smirk before going down on her. At this point Emma is moaning constantly and aching, grabbing her bed sheets so tight they might rip. Emma is almost reaching her peak, she gets up a bit to see Audrey working her magic. Then in that moment she tilts her head back as a rush of pleasure enters her body making her scream.

"Oooh Audrey!" Emma let's out as she tries to breath heavily.

Audrey heads back up towards Emma and captures her lips in a kiss that let's Emma know she is tasting herself. Emma cups Audrey's face not wanting to let her go.

Emma broke the kiss, she flipped them over with her on top

"I'm going to finish what I started." Emma said as she made quick work of removing Audrey's bra, Emma started kissing her breasts and sucking on them slowly. Audrey started to moan and tilting her head back as she felt the pleasure envelop her. After a what seemed like forever Emma slowly crawled to Audrey kissing her for a few good minutes before both of them cuddled together on the bed.

A few minutes pass by.

"Em." Audrey said as she slowly played with Emma's hair as she laid her head on Audrey's chest and her arm wrapped around her, never wanting to let go.

"Hmm." Emma said with her eyes closed as she was slowly dozing off to sleep.

"This was amazing." Audrey said as she placed a small kiss on Emma's head.

"Audrey." Emma said

"Yeah?" Audrey said

"I love you." Emma let out as she slowly kissed Audrey on the neck, placing her head there.

Audrey stood silent for a few seconds before smiling like a dork and saying.

"I love you too, Em."

Both of them stayed in bed for another couple of hours before they got up and got dressed, they knew Maggie would be home any minute now.

Emma showed Audrey out the door.

"Not so fast." Emma said as she pulled Audrey back into her arms crashing their lips together. It seemed to last an eternity before they had to part their lips for air.

"I'll see you at school." Audrey said before kissing Emma again.

Audrey headed out the door, but turned around

"Hey Em."  
"Yeah?" Emma smiled

"Would you...I don't know...would you be…" Audrey had a hard time saying what she wanted to say. But not long Emma finished her sentence.

"Be your girlfriend." Emma said smiling

Audrey smiled back at her

"Yeah." Audrey said.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." Emma said

Audrey went back and embraced Emma followed by another kiss which both of them smiled in.

"Great, I'll call you later then?" Audrey said as she was walking backwards not wanting to loose sight of Emma.

Emma started giggling  
"Yees, now go before my mom gets home."

"I love you Emma Duval!" Audrey screamed out.

Emma started laughing, "Audrey, stop."

"I can't, I love my girlfriend!" Audrey screamed out again.

"Audrey!." Emma started to giggle

"I'm closing the door now, bye."

"I love you!." Audrey screamed out

Emma stayed silent

"I love you Em, I love you!."

Emma had no choice

"I love you too!" Emma said as she started giggling and laughing as she finally closed the door.

Audrey headed towards her car. Once inside she stayed there for a few minutes in a trance remembering her time with Emma in her bedroom. It brought a smile to her face, even made her blush a little. Audrey started the car and headed home. She was so happy to finally get the girl.


End file.
